


happy birthday till death reunites us

by rotten_serotonin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, they literally don't have names because i'm too lazy, they loved eachother i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_serotonin/pseuds/rotten_serotonin
Summary: how do i say this?sad boi goes to ex-lovers grave to grief on his birthday.got this idea from a tumblr post so don’t expect something good.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	happy birthday till death reunites us

**Author's Note:**

> you can listen to Gymnopedie No. 1 while reading this to get the mood.

"Happy birthday..." he said, picking at the skin around his nails. "I know I'm probably the last person you wanted here on this day but I really felt like I needed to be here right now." He moved from his left pinky finger to his right middle one "And I know you hate receiving presents, but I also know you hate when someone goes somewhere emptyhanded so," The brunettes' hand goes to his back pocket "This is for you." He said above a whisper. In his hands were now white flowers, but not the kind you buy from the market, no. The kind you find when you are deep, deep in a forest. The kind you just happen to see at the side of a road and can't help it but wanting to take them with you. The brunette boy was chewing on his lip so hard it almost bled "I miss you, y'know... We all do." His eyes weren't fixing to the ground anymore, they were staring into simply nothing. "I still ask myself what I did... I still wonder WHY did you leave me this way... Guess I'll never know..."

"I always said that tragedy has a nice ring to everything. You knew I loved romanticizing the shit out of everything I did, too. You probably thought that I would romanticize my way out of the pain like I always did... Or maybe find another one like you. But at the end of the day, nobody is like you were. Nobody is gonna know our secret spots and the inside jokes, our tender moments, and our love making... Nobody is going to know about that, or maybe they are going to know. Maybe on a warm summer day someone is going to find that spot, no, not any spot, OUR spot, with their dear one and create new memories there. Maybe when I'm old I'm going to tell them about you, about the person that stole my first kiss," The brunette was now laying down, stuffing the left earphone in his ear "the person that with just one glance stole my heart. Maybe I'm going to forget you... No... That was a silly thing to say, I'm not able to forget you." The right earphone was left on the marble stone. the white flowers had droplets of blood on them from the boy's fingers. "even if you left me, what? a year ago? a year and a half ago? This is the first time coming here, at least for me. I know our friends have visited you ever since..." silence. " Every day I felt like I needed to come here... But I never did, I never did... Wanna know why?" silence. "I'm going to take that as a yes. you were always curious about everything.." silence "I never came here because I was afraid." tears were streaming down his cheeks "I know!" his hands covered his eyes from the dull sunlight, it was November after all. "Me? Afraid? Never..." he whispered to nobody. "My mom thinks I'm depressed. We always laughed about how she was always worried about me. Where I was, who I was with, when I will come home. It was funny, for us at least."

The brunette was now looking at the sky, if you were close enough you could hear the playlist he and his ex-lover made. He looked at the headstone and sighed. "Happy birthday!" 

The boy wasn't making any sense. He still hasn't accepted the silence. Ever since that day he never did. He thought "Maybe if I ignore it, maybe it will go away!" but the silence never left. Well at some point it did but it was replaced by the voice of him. If it was a good day he would hear tender words and if he was lucky, the ghost of his touch on his hips and waist and arms. But if it was a bad day -the majority were bad days- he would hear the venomous words his mind made up and if he was unlucky -most of the time he was- the never-ending cold air on his skin and bones.

If you were to ask a random stranger that walked by the graveyard they would say that the boy was crazy or drunk and still grieving the loss of their loved one. and it was true, he was still grieving, and he continued to do so, because death split them apart, and also death reunited them 15 years later.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking your time reading this! <3


End file.
